


Mistletoe

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, M/M, assume everyone is over 21 because i didn't specify ages, but I can list them if need be, there's too many characters to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel confesses his feelings for his roommate in a non-conventional way.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Naughty List Exchange 2019





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> for @dera_moui on twitter.

It had been a long day for Roxas. It was the last day of Finals before Winter Break and despite his family begging him to come home for the holidays, he just couldn’t swing it this time of the year. 

Heading into the kitchen after dropping off his bag at the front door, he saw a pile of mail scattered along the counters. Axel, Roxas’ best friend and roommate, must have dropped it off before going to his class. 

Grumbling to himself about how they really needed to invest in a mail organizer, Roxas started working on sorting out the bills. He placed communal bills in a pile before stacking his and Axel’s bills and mail separately. 

The very last piece of mail was a green envelope that was written in Sora’s handwriting. It had been addressed to both Axel and Roxas and from what he saw, Axel hadn’t had the chance to open it. 

Deciding to wait for his best friend, Roxas set the card aside before going to unpack his backpack and do some light cleaning and decorating for the Holidays. 

A few hours later found Roxas curled up on the couch with Turkey, his sphynx, and a mug of hot chocolate as he watched some random true crime show on Netflix. 

He paused his show when he heard the front door open, revealing Axel who was bundled up to fight off the cold air. 

“Welcome home. I sorted the mail and there looks to be a card from Sora for us.” Roxas said as Axel started to unbundle himself, hanging up his coat and scarf on the hooks behind the door. 

“Nice, I’ll grab it and we can open it. Our first holiday mail!” Axel exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the mail. He hopped over the couch and leaned into Roxas, his back against his arm and Roxas could feel his face start to flush. 

He cleared his throat and shifted so he was facing Axel more, which cause his best friend to fall into his lap. Axel looked up at Roxas and grinned before he started opening the envelope. 

“I wonder if Sora put money in it.” he mused as he took the card. 

“Or Riku put glitter in it.” Roxas laughed at the idea of Axel opening the card and being attacked by a glitter bomb. 

Axel scoffed as he flipped the card over to the front and read aloud; “You’re Invited!” he said making his voice a deep baritone and using his hand that wasn’t holding the card to make a grand gesture. 

Roxas rolled his eyes and plucked the card of his hand, “Gimme. You’re invited to Sora and Riku’s first annual Christmas party. When? December 21st, Where? Sora and Riku’s house…. Wear your favorite ugly Christmas sweater, bring your favorite treat and a gift for a white elephant game.” he read before handing the card back to Axel. 

“You’re no fun. You wanna go?” Axel asked reading over the card again before looking up at Roxas. 

The party was that weekend and while Roxas didn’t have plans to see his family nor did he have plans to travel, he wasn’t really the partying type.

Roxas bit his lip and shrugged, “I guess we can. I don’t have plans to go see family, do you?” He asked looking down at Axel.

Axel shook his head as he moved to toss the card on the coffee table, “Nah, mom and dad are going on a cruise and Reno’s doing whatever the hell he’s doing. So Kai and I staying here.” he said grabbing out his phone and looking through his various social media. 

Roxas shifted on the couch and looked at the invite, grabbing out his phone and texting Sora letting him know that he and Axel would be at the party. 

A few seconds later he received a ‘OMG SERIOUSLY? I’M SO EXCITED’ in all caps lock. Roxas chuckled as he set his phone down, “I just RSVP’d for the both of us. Wanna go shopping with me sometime this week?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could. Under the surface, his heart was racing in anticipation for his roommate’s answer.

“Heck yeah! Can we get matching Sweaters! Oh! We could get one for Turkey too! We can take photos for Christmas next year! They can be our cards. ” Axel grinned up at Roxas as the Sphinx crawled over to Axel and curled up on his chest. 

“Oh yeah, that will go over well, I can’t even get him in his Winter sweaters.” Roxas scoffed as he reached over and rubbed at Turkey’s forehead and down his nose. 

Axel snorted, “That’s because you don’t give him treats after you put a sweater on him.” he teased as Turkey’s head rose at the mention of treats. 

Roxas rolled his eyes before changing the channel to some random Hallmark Movie.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both turned their attention back to the television. They threw comments at each other and talked quietly, Axel never moving away from Roxas’ lap. 

Eventually Axel stood up to stretch his legs and their nightly routine continued as they figured out what they wanted for dinner. When dinner was cooked and ate, Axel hung out with Roxas for a little while longer before heading to bed so he could call Isa before bed, since he had work in the morning. 

Roxas was sure Axel and Isa we’re dating which didn’t help the crush he had on his roommate. He was too scared to tell his roommate, let alone ask if he was single due to fear of ruining their friendship.

So he quietly watched Axel come into the kitchen to get some water, talking to Isa about matching sweaters and when grades would be posted.

Roxas picked up Turkey and held him close. At least he had his cat.

The rest of the week was a blur of work and a random shopping trip to pick up ugly Christmas sweaters, a cheese plate and some drinks and soon they found themselves out in front of Sora’s home, which was brightly lit with Christmas lights and decor. 

“Sora really knows how to go all out huh?” Axel asked, raising his hand to knock on the door. Sora opened the door and threw his arms around his friends. 

“Welcome! Come in, I’ll take your food and drinks.” Sora grinned as he motioned for his friends to head inside. 

As they walked inside in the middle of the living room stood a table that was set up for beer pong. In the conjoined dining room, Sora’s dining table was pushed against the wall. A festive tablecloth covered the top and snacks and treats were ready for consumption. 

By the back door of the living room, a piece of Christmas fabric was pinned to the wall and a small side table had photobooth and Sora’s iPad was set up so everyone could take pictures. 

Axel immediately went to talk to Demyx and Isa who were standing by the kitchen and talking as Riku. Roxas watched as Axel hugged his friends. His hug with Isa was longer than the others and even when they parted, Axel kept his arm wrapped around Isa’s shoulders.

Roxas decided to ignore the way his heart dropped into his stomach and went to grab a drink. As he was opening his bottle of cider, Hayner and Olette waved him over and he quickly headed over to them. 

“He’s alive!” Hayner grinned holding his fist out for Roxas to bump with his own. He gave Olette a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he pulled away, “Yeah, I made it through finals and I’m so looking forward to sleeping in on my days off.” Roxas said. 

“It’s your last semester isn’t it?” Riku asked as he approached bringing drinks to Hayner and Olette. 

“Yup. Graduating in May and I’ve already put my resume in for that photography position at work and I’ve been informed I’m the only whose applied so far.” Roxas explained before taking a sip of his cider. 

“Aw Roxas! That’s amazing! I can’t believe you’re moving up in the world!” Olette grinned as Hayner bumped his shoulder. 

They stood around and talked for a bit before Sora brought out cards against humanity for those who wanted to play. Roxas opted out, deciding he wanted to drink more before joining any games. 

After the third round and a lot of laughter, Roxas had a nice buzz and decided to join in. He settled in between Olette and Kairi as Hayner handed out cards to everyone.

Roxas won a couple of the mini rounds, but Sora was the top contender, having had won 12 mini rounds at the end of the game.

Kairi, Namine and Olette broke off to play Jenga and while the others continued to play Cards Against Humanity. 

It was right before the last round that Axel, Isa and Demyx joined them, but Axel had other plans in mind. He held out his hand for Roxas who looked at it confused. I

Roxas took Axel’s hand and allowed him to help him off the couch, “What are we doing?” He hiccuped looking at Axel.

“Photo booth! I’ve already taken some with Isa and Demyx but now it’s our turn.” Axel explained as he took Roxas’ hand and lead him to where Sora’s iPad was standing waiting to be used. 

They woke it up and get the camera ready. Roxas grabbed a Santa mask on a stick while Axel grabbed some Reindeer ears and placed them on his on his head.

Roxas held the mask to his face and looked to Axel and giggled before facing the camera. He threw up a peace sign as the other guests watched them from their seats.

“Hey guys, look up at the ceiling!” Sora called from the kitchen after the third picture was taken. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and spotted the mistletoe. He felt his face flush warmly as he looked at Axel.

Axel shrugged as he pulled Roxas to him and leaned down to connect their mouths. 

Roxas’ eyes were wide but soon closed as he relaxed into the kiss, moving his hands to rest on Axel’s arms as he kissed back.

Whistles and cheers echoed through the living room and Roxas was sure he heard Riku and Hayner say “fucking finally,” but with Axel’s mouth on his and his drunken haze, he really couldn’t be sure. 

After a few moments, they parted and Roxas buried his face into Axel’s chest as his roommate wrapped his arms around him.

Roxas removed himself from Axel and took his hand leading him out to the backyard. He closed the door behind him and looked at Axel, “I thought you and Isa were dating?” he asked.

Axel shook his head with a smile on his face, “Nah, Isa’s engages to Terra. He and I are just close. We’ve known each other since we were kids and we’ve been friends for a long time.” He shrugged. 

Roxas nodded slowly before gesturing to the living room, “so...does that mean you’re single and like me?” He asked. 

“Well, yeah, that should be obvious huh?” Axel asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, heh. You know you could’ve just asked me out on a date instead of asking Sora or Riku to hang up mistletoe.” Roxas went to punch Axel’s shoulder but was stopped by his roommate. 

Axel rolled his eyes as he laced his fingers with Roxas, “Where’s the fun in that?” he asked pulling Roxas into another kiss.


End file.
